Still in Pleasure
by Deryn VaralovKeehl
Summary: Tetap dengan Hinatacentric. Hinata x Sakura. YURI, eksplisit LEMON, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T FLAME.
1. Chapter 1

**STILL IN PLEASURE**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warn : YURI, eksplisit LEMON, forced, M rated, OOC, semiincest

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

.

.

Ruang itu hanya terdiri dari kasur berukuran _king size_ yang terlihat sangat nyaman bersama meja dan aksesoris kamar serupa istana, sebuah meja panjang dengan beberapa kursi yang sepertinya digunakan untuk makan, sebuah _LCD_ dengan perangkat _DVD player_ dan _tape recorder_, cermin besar dan sebuah _standing pole_…. Tunggu. _Standing pole_?

Untuk apa?

"Hi…Hinata…"

Bisikan perempuan berambut pink itu kembali terdengar di ruangan itu, sementara ia bergerak gelisah di kursi tempat tangannya terikat. Hinata seolah tidak melihat raut wajah Sakura yang gundah, ia hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengambil jarak.

-**FLASHBACK—**

Sakura tidak mengerti saat Hinata tiba-tiba meneleponnya saat ia sedang berada di kantornya dan mengatakan untuk bertemu di Shibuya. Memang saat itu sudah memasuki hari sabtu, sehingga Sakura menganggapnya Hinata mengajaknya main bersama seperti yang mereka lakukan minggu dan bulan lalu. Tapi biasanya Hinata akan mengajaknya keluar di minggu pagi, saat mereka sama-sama saling memiliki waktu luang. Mereka akan melewatkan sehari itu dengan nonton film di bioskop, makan, bermain di game center, meminjam beberapa dvd dan menontonnya di apartemen Hinata, kemudian diakhiri dengan _sex_.

Ya, _sex._

Meskipun mereka sama-sama wanita, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak risih. Untuk apa risih? Toh, tidak ada keluarga yang curiga karena mereka adalah kakak adik beda ibu. Menonton dvd hingga pagi (sambil melakukan _sex_) tentu tidak akan menjadi masalah bagi tetangga dan keluarga mereka yang mengetahuinya. Apalagi (kata Sakura) mereka tidak akan bisa hamil, dan hal itu adalah keuntungan lain setelah patah hati. Ya, mereka tidak perlu patah hati, karena mereka pada dasarnya akan selalu bersama.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu, ia memang agak lesu seharian ini karena pekerjaannya yang membosankan dan ia merasa bersemangat dengan ajakan Hinata. Ia mengacungkan tangan kanannya, menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Yosh! Ayo selesaikan pekerjaan hari ini!"

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya, Hinata melambaikan tangannya pada Sakura begitu ia sampai di stasiun Shibuya. Namun bukannya melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang sesuai harapan Sakura, mereka malah menuju apartemen Hinata yang memang terletak di distrik itu. Apartemen yang lumayan besar, dan bagi Sakura; sangat mahal. Tapi itu tidak membuat Hinata berat di dompet, toh dengan pekerjaannya di desain interior, ia bisa 'menghidupi' Sakura saat ia sedang di akhir bulan.

Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa, ia merasa Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya dan ia ingin Hinata yang mengatakannya padanya. Hinata mengunci pintu apartemennya sesaat setelah mereka masuk, dan tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura menggelap; Hinata menutupinya dengan sebuah kain hitam dan buru-buru mengikat tangan adik tirinya ke belakang punggungnya sendiri dengan sebuah tali. 'Darimana kesigapan Hinata yang kikuk itu?' pikir Sakura. Ia mulai mengerti arah malam minggu mereka ini dan menurut.

Beberapa kali Sakura melangkah karena tuntunan Hinata, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah kursi dan Hinata mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di kursi bertangan itu. "Hina chan?" Sakura menggunakan sufiks kesukaan Hinata setelah ia tak sabar, menunggu beberapa saat dengan beberapa suara 'srek, srek' dan 'krek' menandakan Hinata sedang memakai atau menggunakan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kain.

"A, aku selesai, Saki," Hinata akhirnya membuka ikatan yang menutupi Sakura dan bergerak mundur secara sensual meski rona merah membanjiri wajahnya hingga membuat Sakura terperangah dan merona. Ia hanya mengenakan _lingerie lace gown_ warna ungu yang transparan, sehingga putting kedua payudaranya yang besar dan kenyal itu terlihat jelas. Ia juga mengenakan _g-string_ berwarna senada dan _stocking_ jaring hitam ketat yang membuat paha putihnya terbentuk dengan indah. Sakura mengerjap kagum. Ia pasti akan mengalami hal hebat malam ini, pikirnya.

"Li, lihat saja ya," Hinata mendekati _IPod_-nya yang tergeletak di samping kasur dan menyalakannya, mengalunkan lagu bernuansa diso yang sering Sakura tonton di beberapa dvd _striptease_. Dan Hinata menggoyangkan tubuh moleknya mengikuti hentakan lagu yang seolah memang sengaja dipilih dan dipelajarinya sejak lama.

**-FLASHBACK END—**

Hinata beringsut mengelilingi _standing pole_ yang berada tak jauh dari Sakura, meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya seolah ia sedang bercinta dengan _pole_ itu. Ia menempelkan bagian atas tubuhnya ke tiang, menggesek-gesekkannya dengan penuh nafsu yang berirama hingga ia berpeluh sendirian. Ia melirik Sakura, tahu wanita pink itu mulai tak tahan dengan aksinya.

Hinata berpikir untuk melanjutkan ke tahap 'tarian' berikutnya, ia mulai melepas _lingerie_nya perlahan dan membebaskan kedua payudaranya dari apapun. Tentu saja, Sakura langsung tergagap melihat payudara Hinata yang seakan menantang. Hinata kembali melenggak-lenggok, menggesek-gesekkan payudaranya kembali ke _pole_ dan ia mendesah. "Ooh…" ia merona membayangkan bahwa _pole_ itu adalah Sakura, dan ia kembali 'menyetubuhi' _pole_ itu.

"Aaah…Sakuraa…"

Sakura menelan ludah melihat Hinata yang melenguh panjang sementara dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas puting kakak tirinya yang menegak sempurna, tanda bahwa ia sudah sangat terangsang dengan aksinya sendiri. Dan Sakura berani bertaruh bahwa bagian bawah Hinata pun sudah sangat basah.

"Hmmm…" Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan _g-string_nya yang basah kuyup dan ia melepasnya, kemudian masih dengan irama musik yang menghentak, ia mengapit _pole_ dingin itu di antara kedua kakinya dan memberikan sensasi luar biasa di selangkangannya.

"Uuugh…"

Erang Hinata geram. Ia ingin melampiaskan apa yang ditahannya dengan disaksikan Sakura. Hinata menjilat bibirnya sendiri, mengarahkan kembali vagina basahnya ke _pole_ sembari kaki kanannya melingkari _pole_ tersebut. Tak berhenti disitu, tangan kanannya mengalungi _pole_ sehingga ia tidak terjatuh dan tangan kirinya turun, memijat payudaranya sendiri. "Ah~ Sakura~" Hinata memandang lemah Sakura yang masih menahan hasratnya di kursi, tangan kirinya masih saja memijat, sesekali memelintir bergantian kedua putingnya yang sudah mengeras itu. Hinata tercekat tiap kali ia memelintirnya.

Beberapa saat ia bermain dengan putingnya sendiri, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang tak tertahankan di vaginanya. Ia gusar, tapi ia tak ingin Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia ingin Sakura melihat semua kegiatannya. Dengan memanfaatkan irama, Hinata bergeser ke laci meja dan mengambil sebuah _realistic penis harness_. Ia mendapat ide.

"Sakura…bisakah bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa…eh?" Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti isi pikiran Hinata terkejut bukan main karena jemari lentik wanita bermata sayu itu melepas rok selutut yang dikenakannya, begitu juga dengan celana dalamnya dan serta merta memasangkan penis buatan itu dipinggangnya. Dengan penis yang elastis itu, sekarang Sakura seperti menjadi laki-laki sementara Hinata berlutut untuk menjilati ujung penis itu sebagai persiapan memasuki kewanitaannya meski ia tahu vaginanya sudah sangat basah. Merasa cukup basah, Hinata naik ke bagian kursi yang luang dan menempatkan kakinya disana agar posisi penis itu tepat di antara kakinya. Dengan sekali hentakan, benda itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam Hinata.

"Kyaaaa…! Sakuraaa…!" jerit Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang besar memasukinya. Sakura tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan saat payudara Hinata didepan matanya. Ia segera melumatnya penuh nafsu, Hinata yang menerima perlakuan Sakura mendesah tak karuan.

"Ssst…ooh, Sakuraaa…"

"Hmmh, Hinata… sudah berapa kali kau disentuh laki-laki lain? Rasanya ukuran payudaramu bertambah besar?" Sakura mengerling ke arah Hinata yang mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya. Sepertinya ucapan Sakura malah membuatnya semakin _horny_.

Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya tidak beraturan, seolah semua yang ada di dalamnya tak dibiarkan tidak terjamah benda itu. Ia menggeram menahan klimaks sesaat ketika penis itu menghujam _g-spot_nya dengan cepat.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah~_fuck me_~Sakurahh…" Hinata mempercepat tempo goyangannya ke arah yang sama berkali-kali. Melihat Hinata yang makin liar, Sakura makin melumat payudara Hinata tanpa ampun. Ia menjilati _aerol_nya dengan gerakan cepat, menggigiti putingnya dan mengulumnya seperti anak bayi yang kehausan.

Napas Hinata makin memburu. Ia tercekat tiap hentakannya mampu menyentuh _g-spot_nya. "Oouhhh…sedikit lagiii~~" lenguh Hinata panjang. Ia segera menekankan pinggulnya ke titik terendah yang bisa ia capai, merasa penuh oleh penis buatan itu akhirnya selama beberapa saat bermain dengan _toy sex_nya.

"OOOOHH!_GODDD_…!" Hinata menjerit ketika ia mencapai klimaks. Bersamaan Sakura merasa paha dan selangkangannya tersiram cairan orgasme kakaknya. Sakura menatap Hinata yang masih belum melepaskan vaginanya dari penis itu, isyarat meminta untuk melepaskan ikatan tangannya.

"Aku tahu, Sakura…" Hinata terengah-engah dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuh seksinya. Dengan sedikit gemetar karena kegiatannya barusan, ia melepas ikatan tangan Sakura yang disambut dengan kedua tangan gadis itu yang sekarang memegangi kedua sisi pinggul Hinata.

"Hinata," seringai Sakura masih memegangi pinggul Hinata yang masih lemas. "Kini giliranku balas dendam atas ikatan dan tarianmu yang begitu 'membara'."

Hinata bergidik.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Ini chapter pertama dari dua atau tiga (jika memungkinkan) chapter fanfic M-rated saya yang bertema yuri. Semoga fanfic ini tidak menuai flame, karena banyak typo dan deskripsi disana-sini sehingga fanfic ini tidak terasa hot. Saya akui saya lemah dengan fanfic yang penuh percakapan. Thank you for read and (maybe) your review!

.

Sincerely

DerynTheThunderGod


	2. Chapter 2

**STILL IN PLEASURE chapter two**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

**Hinata's POV**

Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Sakura memegangi pinggulku setelah orgasme pertamaku.

Aku bergidik. Aku melupakan satu hal: Sakura sangat menyukai 'pembalasan dendam' yang berkali lipat. Dan aku bertaruh aku akan mengalaminya karena unjuk kemampuan _striptease_ku barusan.

Aku mendengar _IPod_ masih mengalunkan lagunya saat Sakura menyeringai.

"Sa, Sakura…?" aku bersiap saat Sakura mengangkat sedikit pinggulku. Penis buatan itu sedikit tercabut dari vaginaku, namun aku masih merasakan ujung kepalanya. "Tetap begitu," perintah Sakura kalem. Ia mengambil kain yang tadi mengikat tangannya, dan sesuai dugaanku, mengikatkan kain itu di kedua tanganku kemudian mengalungkannya di lehernya sehingga dadaku menempel ketat padanya. Jika aku mengangkat tanganku dari belakang lehernya, aku pasti akan terjengkang ke belakang, pikirku ngeri.

"Bergerak."

Dengan satu kata—atau perintah itu, aku memulai lagi gerakanku. Semula masih dengan tempo pelan,untuk mengumpulkan tenagaku. Sakura sendiri memeluk dan sesekali mengelus punggungku agar tidak terjatuh. Adik tiri _pinky_ku menciumku dengan ganas, lidahnya tidak membiarkanku melawan dan terus menjelajah rongga mulutku.

"Ngh…hmm…" aku hanya bisa menggumam karena masih diredam ciuman Sakura. Mungkin ia menyadari 'penderitaan'ku dan melepasnya. Kini bibirnya menuruni leher jenjangku dan terhenti di—tentu saja—payudaraku. Ia kembali menjilatnya tanpa ampun dan menggigitinya.

"Aahnn…"

"Kubilang, bergerak," gumamnya saat ia merasakan gerakanku memelan karena kenikmatan yang ia berikan dari lidahnya. Jika sebelah payudaraku dinikmati oleh lidahnya, maka Sakura juga menikmati yang lain dengan jemarinya yang meremas pelan dan menarik kecil putingku, menambah nada tinggi dalam desahanku.

"Aahn..Sakiii…" aku ingin mengatakan kalau bergerak dengan sensasi hebat menyertaiku adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin, tapi kelihatannya ia tidak membiarkanku mengatakannya karena ia sudah membungkamku dengan ciumannya yang panas. Adik tiriku tersayang masih saja 'memerintahkanku' untuk memenuhi vaginaku dengan plastik itu hingga aku tak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi.

"Hnnn…hmmmhh..!"

Ciuman Sakura semakin liar tatkala aku mengejan, kedua tangannya menahan punggungku sehingga aku tidak bisa melepaskan ciumanku darinya. Aah, benar-benar siksaan bagiku saat Sakura dipenuhi nafsunya. Siksaan atau sebuah tantangan panas ala Sakura?

Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana raut wajah Sakura saat itu karena aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menikmati orgasme keduaku yang cukup panjang hingga rasanya bintang-bintang memperlihatkan diri mereka tepat didepan mataku. Cairan kental terasa turun melumuri kaki dan selangkangan Sakura sekali lagi, namun ia tak peduli.

"Saki…" bisikku akhirnya merasa lega karena Sakura sudah melepaskan tanganku yang terikat dari tangannya, meski tidak melepas ikatannya.

Kau berpikir dia memberiku waktu sitirahat?

Kau salah.

Sakura menyuruhku untuk berbaring sementara dia mengaduk-aduk isi laciku yang biasa kugunakan untuk menyimpan _sex toy_-ku yang lain. "Kurasa tidak ada mainan bagus malam ini, Hina chan," ujar Sakura akhirnya sembari mengedikkan bahunya. Ia menyusulku naik ke kasur dimana tubuh telanjang dan basah oleh keringatku sudah menunggu untuk dilahap lagi.

"Saki…"

Aku bersiap dengan tindakan Sakura selanjutnya dengan meremas seprai di atas kepalaku, pasrah tidak bisa berbuat apapun (lagi) karena sekarang Sakura menyambung ikatan kain hitam ini dengan sebuah sabuk, kemudian melilitkannya ke kepala kasur. Otomatis, dengan keadaanku yang terlentang, aku terlihat semakin panas di mata gadis bertubuh semampai itu.

"Aku akan mengikat kedua kakimu, kau keberatan?" Sakura mengerling saat ia membawa sabuk yang lain dan aku menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Aku terlalu capai untuk menjawab apapun, tapi tubuhku masih terasa begitu panas. Aku ingin kau, Sakura. Aku ingin kau memuaskanku hingga pagi menjelang!

"Kau lihat?"

Setelah Sakura mengikat kedua kakiku ke ujung-ujung kaki kasur, ia segera membuka kembali kakiku, memperhatikan vaginaku yang berdenyut dengan takjub.

"Sakura…" aku mendesah meminta. Mengerti akan permintaaanku, Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dan segera menciumi bibirku yang sudah bengkak akibat ciuman ganasnya tadi. Ia tak peduli dengan nafasku yang terengah-engah, ia menggigit pelan bibirku dan mengulumnya. Sakura tak berusaha menjelajahi rongga mulutku, karena detik berikutnya bibirnya sudah berpindah ke ujung putingku dan menjilatnya pelan, namun penuh penekanan.

"Ooh… Sakuraaa…"

Aku merasa kegelian sekaligus nikmat mendapati sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah berputar-putar di aerolku, sesekali menggigitinya kecil membuatku tersentak-sentak.

"Ah!" aku menjerit lagi, tak peduli apakah apartemen sebelah akan mendengarnya lewat beranda kamarku. Perlakuan lidah Sakura semakin liar jika aku menjerit, dan itulah yang terus kulakukan. Ia bergantian membuat bengkak kedua putingku dengan mulutnya, sama sekali tidak berniat menggunakan tangannya karena dua bagian tubuh itu ia gunakan untuk mengelus perut, pinggang, turun ke paha, dan naik lagi ke pinggangku.

"Ooohh…Sakiiii…."

Aku menggeliat-geliat merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan erotis Sakura. Geliatku semakin tak karuan mendapati sesuatu di bawah sana mulai memanas.

"Sakiii…jangaaannn…."

"Ada apa Hina chan?" Sakura seakan tidak memperdulikan melasku. Ia malah mengelus panjang paha dalamku hingga rasa itu semakin mendekat. "Sakiii…!"

"Hmm?" Sakura tetap menghisap putting kananku dengan nafsu. Tangan kanannya mengelus sekitar vaginaku, tapi tidak masuk ke dalamnya sementara tangan kirinya mengusap-usap vaginaku dengan sex toy yang masih terpasang di badannya.

"Sakuuuu….!" Jeritku tak tahan. Aku mengejan hingga punggungku membusur, menantang Sakura yang masih menghisap putingku.

Sakura tersenyum merasakan cairan encer yang membasahi tangannya dan ia mengangkatnya. "Kau berani pipis di saat aku belum merasakan apa-apa, huh?" tatapannya menajam mengamatiku. "Kau harus dihukum, Hina chan."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Sakura merenggangkan kedua pahaku dan langsung menjilat kuat-kuat klitorisku yang sudah menonjol sempurna. Tentu saja aku mendesah keras merasakan biji kenikmatanku dipermainkannya.

"Uuuhh… terus, Sakiii…." aku menggeliat penuh nikmat. Kepalaku tertengadah karena tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang Sakura timbulkan. Tak cukup dengan lidah, akhirnya Sakura memainkan bibir vaginaku dan memasukkan setengah jari telunjuknya.

"Uuuhh…jangan permainkan aku, Sakii…" lenguhku berusaha membebaskan diriku dari siksaan Sakura yang masih saja memainkan klitoris dan bibir vagina yang sudah berkedut, tanpa kutahu bahwa sebuah egg vibrator berada di tangannya. Dengan seringai di bibir ranumnya, Sakura berbisik padaku penuh sensual.

"Kau keberatan jika aku memakai sex toy-mu yang lain, hm?"

"Ngghhh…!" desahku segera setelah sebuah benda kecil menerobos vaginaku disertai getaran yang sepertinya disetel Sakura hingga volume tertinggi.

"Hmm? Ada apa Hina chan?"kelihatannya Sakura senang sekali melihatku menggeliat tak keruan akibat vaginaku yang disusupi benda kecil bergetar itu.

"Ahhnn, Sakuuu…"

Sakura menyeringai. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lagi seolah tak pernah puas membuatku orgasme berkali-kali. Dengan lidahnya, ia kembali memakan semua yang tersaji di situ, tak terkecuali klitorisku yang sudah mencuat dan menegang karena rangsangan dari getaran vibrator. Membuatku hanya bisa meremas kedua payudaraku untuk meningkatkan kenikmatanku sendiri.

"Oooh…Sakiii, akuuu mauuu keluuarr…!" tanganku segera berpindah untuk menekan kepala Sakura semakin dalam ke antara kedua pahaku. Namun alih-alih memuaskanku, Sakura malah mencabut vibrator dan menepis pelan tanganku dari kepalanya, kemudian merangkak ke atas tubuhku dan menegakkan tubuhnya, melepas blazer dan tank top yang sudah penuh keringat dari badannya sehingga aku bisa melihat jelas bra berwarna pink yang ia pakai.

"Jika kau ingin orgasme lagi, Hina chan…" bisiknya seksi sembari menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya yang sudah bebas dari penis buatan tadi. "…kau harus membuatku orgasme dulu. Mengerti?" lanjutnya menarik tanganku supaya terbangun.

Mengangguk mengerti, akupun bangkit untuk bergantian menindih Sakura-ku tercinta. Wanita pink-ku yang liar, pikirku saat aku sudah melepaskan branya yang rupanya sudah kuyup oleh keringat.

"Nee, Saki…" tanganku bergerilya di atas perut dan payudaranya. Aku mendengar desahan tertahan dari bibir penuh aura menggoda itu.

"Katakan, kau ingin dipuaskan dengan cara seperti apa, hmm?"

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**Note : **mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena update yang sangaat lama dikarenakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk, semoga chapter yang lumayan panjang ini membuat reader mampu memaafkan author yang malas ini LOL.

di chapter depan, giliran Sakura yang akan menjadi main character. Saya bermaksud membuat cerita ini terasa panjang dalam satu malam, karena memang malam terasa sangat panjang saat kita tak tertidur pulas, bukan?

* * *

><p>Regret<p>

DerynTheThunderGod

(P.S : please, panggil saja saya Deryn dan bukan Thor, mengingat mungkin dewa petir bukan hanya Zeus dan Thor :p)


	3. Chapter 3

Still in Pleasure

.

Chapter Three

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>:

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar pertanyaan erotis Hinata. Ia merasa menang karena berhasil membuat Hinata mengiba padanya seperti wanita yang tak pernah puas dijamah.

"Apapun asal kau yang melakukannya, Hinata," dengan sedikit membisik, aku menjilat telinga kanan Hinata yang kutahu tempat sensitif yang kakak tiriku miliki. Aku mendengar Hinata mendesah, namun tangan wanita berambut indigo itu sudah sibuk mempermainkan payudaraku yang walau tidak sebesar miliknya, namun mampu membuat laki-laki yang melihatnya lepas kendali. Yah, contohnya seperti Direktur Uchiha muda dan Manager Hatake yang mesum itu.

"Eeengh…"

Kepalaku terhempas ke bantal di belakangnya dan tanganku menemukan sabuk yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk mengikat Hinata semenit yang lalu. Aku jadi ingat saat aku melepaskan sabuk di tangan Hinata sebelum menyuruh Hinata memuaskanku.

Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan payudaraku tak sadar kalau tanganku yang luang mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Sepertinya meskipun kali ini ia berperan sebagai seme, tapi aku ingin tak membiarkannya untuk tidak mendesah.

"Aaah… Sakiii…"

"Hina chaaan…" desahan kami berdua kembali mengalir saat tanganku meremas pantat kenyal Hinata yang putih tanpa cela. Kuakui, aku merasa gemas, ingin memenuhi bongkahan itu dengan warna merah tepukan yang biasa kukenakan pada Hinata. Namun aku sendiri tengah tak berdaya karena bibir Hinata yang sudah mulai memenuhi putting kiriku dengan saliva.

Hinata menggigitnya pelan, kemudian menghisapnya hingga putting itu menegak sempurna. Sepertinya kakakku ini tidak berkeinginan untuk turun ke daerah sensitifku yang lain yang sudah basah kuyup akibat perlakuannya.

"Ngghh… Hinaaa hisap kuat-kuaaatt~~" akhirnya aku merengek frustasi dengan perlakuan Hinata yang terlalu lembut; ayolah, aku ingin lebih kasar. Jika bisa, aku ingin Hinata yang erotis dan sangat menggodanya tadi kembali.

Hinata melirikku, menyadari adiknya ini menuntut disertai dengan wajah yang sudah begitu merona sehingga sepertinya sudah membuat birahinya naik ke tingkat maksimum. Ia akhirnya membalikkan tubuhku hingga aku menuging menatap kasur. Kemudian Hinata bangkit. Kulihat ia mengobrak-abrik laci sex toy-nya dan mengeluarkan beberapa vibrator yang otomatis membuatku menengok untuk melihatnya, tapi Hinata segera menahan kepalaku dengan tangannya sehingga aku kembali menungging.

"Ssst…nikmati saja servis dariku ini, Saki," aku tergagap mendengar nada genit Hinata.

Baiklah, Hinata-ku yang mesum tadi akhirnya kembali.

"Aku jadi ingin tahu apakah kau bisa memasukkan ini ke dalam liangmu…" Hinata tersenyum jahil sementara tangannya mengambil sebuah g-spot vibrator yang ia gesek-gesekkan ke bibir vaginaku, sebelum ia sendiri yang membasahinya dengan lidahnya.

"Aaahnnn…" aku menelusupkan wajahku di antara bantal untuk meredam teriakanku, menikmati sensasi lidah Hinata yang meliuk-liuk didalam vaginaku yang terasa sangat gatal. "Lebih dalaaam…Ohh…lebih dalam Hinaa!"

Hinata semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan lidahnya didalamku sebelum tiba-tiba ia menggantikan posisi lidahnya dengan vibrator tadi, kemudian menyetelnya dengan volume tertinggi.

"OOOUUGGHH!"

Seketika aku berteriak merasakan rangsangan yang sangat dahsyat di titik yang tepat. Aku tak menyadari, bahwa Hinata sudah memposisikan wajahnya didepan lubangku yang satunya.

"Saki, boleh yang ini juga kumasuki?"

"Aahhh..?" aku berusaha meredam desahanku untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, namun wanita nakal itu sudah menjilati lubang analku dan membuatku makin kehilangan keseimbangan. "KYAAAAHHH!" jeritku erotis saat merasakan jari Hinata masuk kedalamnya, sebelum bertambah satu jari lagi dan mengocoknya dengan gerakan sedang. Aku dapat melihat seringai kecilnya melihatku susah payah membuat lututku menahan tubuhku yang bergetar sementara cairan orgasmeku mulai merembes membasahi vibrator, menetes di paha dan kasur empuknya.

"Ah~ah~ah~Hi-na-chaa-ann~~" suaraku terputus-putus saking nikmatnya kurasakan. Hinata yang mengerti maksudku mulai memasukkan anal beads berwarna senada dengan rambutku satu persatu, sembari sesekali menjilat vaginaku untuk kembali merangsangku meski vibrator itu masih menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Enak?" goda Hinata dengan jari yang masih sibuk 'membantu' vibrator di vaginaku. Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya Hina chan?

"Enak, kan? Sakura?"

""Eeenghh~Enn-naakkk~~Haa~" aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaan jahil Hinata meski ia sudah tahu hanya dengan melihat wajahku yang dipenuh birahi disertai dengan desahan-desahan yang terus saja keluar tak terkontrol dari mulutku.

Hinata kembali tersenyum melihat cairan orgasme keduaku yang segera disusul oleh tubuh limbungku yang dipenuhi keringat. "Hmmhh…! Hinaaaa!" aku terengah-engah, tubuhku terkulai dengan tidak etisnya dikarenakan vibrator masih tertanam di anus dan vaginaku, bergetar dengan volume penuh sementara cairan cintaku menetes kembali ke paha dan kasur Hinata. Aku melenguh, tanganku terangkat ke arah Hinata sebagai isyarat mendekat.

"Apa, Saki?"

Bisikan Hinata menghampiri telingaku, yang kusambut dengan ciuman lembut dariku. "Lepaskan vibrator ini, Hina. Aku ingin kau yang memenuhinya dengan lidahmu, bukan dengan benda buatan," sahutku di sela ciuman kami. Hinata yang mengeri maksudku, segera melepaskan kedua vibrator itu ke ujung kasur, kemudian memelukku dan kami pun kembali berciuman penuh hasrat.

…

**Normal's POV :**

Sakura segera membalik posisi mereka dan menindih tubuh kakak tirinya. Bibirnya kembali mengunci bibir Hinata, kali ini lebih agresif. Lidah mereka saling mendominasi sampai kemudian Hinata menarik ciumannya untuk menarik napas.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Sakura pun menurunkan ciumannya ke leher sang kakak dan membubuhkan beberapa kissmark disana. Puas dengan tanda merah sensual yang dihasilkannya, Sakura segera melahap kembali payudara besar Hinata dan menyebabkan empunya menengadahkan kepalanya disertai desahan.

"Ooohh…ssshhh.." Hinata menggeliat resah. Lidah Sakura yang bermain-main dengan putting kiri dan tangannya yang menjepit-jepit putting kanan Hinata dengan keras rupanya malah membuatnya semakin menggila. Menyadari ini, Sakura berani menggigit aerol Hinata, kemudian kembali membuat kissmark di kedua payudara Hinata sebagai tanda bahwa itu wilayahnya.

"Nah, Hinata…"

Sakura ternyata telah selesai dengan bagian atas Hinata dan merubah posisinya sehingga kini wajahnya menghadapi vagina Hinata sekali lagi dan sebaliknya. Hinata tersenyum mengerti. Ia segera menyusuri daerah 'lezat' Sakura yang masih basah setelah gilirannya tadi menjilatinya.

"Ahhnn!"

"Yaaahh!"

Seruan-seruan tertahan mengalun dari kedua bibir indah mereka. Hinata semakin tekun menghisap klitoris bengkak Sakura, menjilat seluruh bagian vagina yang mampu ia jajahi. Tak ketinggalan jemarinya mengelus-elus belahan dan anus Sakura.

"Eengghh…te-ruu-uss…"

Rintihan Sakura dan kenikmatan yang dirasakannya membuatnya semakin berani. Jari telunjuk dan tengahnya mengocok liang kenikmatan adiknya sebagai balasan dari lidah Sakura yang terus tanpa henti menginvasi miliknya. Dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka dan memerah, mata sayu dan peluh serta saliva yang melumuri seluruh tubuhnya, Hinata berusaha untuk tetap dapat mengantarkan Sakura ke tingkat kepuasan tertinggi masing-masing.

"Sakii…akuhhh…oohh!"

"Hinaaa!eehhhmm!"

Tubuh Hinata membusur, kedua kakinya dibuka selebar mungkin sementara wajahnya tertanam di antara kedua paha Sakura saat orgasme keduanya sampai dengan dahsyat. Cairan kental menyembur dari vagina Sakura membasahi wajahnya, begitu pula dengan Sakura yang sudah menelan setiap cairan cinta yang menyembur dari gundukan kecil Hinata.

Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali hempasan orgasme menerpa keduanya hingga tubuh Hinata dan Sakura lemas seketika. Setelah Sakura mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya, ia merangkak menjajari wajah sang kakak dan mengecupnya untuk merasakan cairannya sendiri sekaligus berbagi cairan manis Hinata. Mereka tersenyum saat ciuman mereka terputus, dan dengan sebuah bisikan dari Hinata, Sakura tertawa kecil, kemudian memejamkan matanya, tertidur pulas.

"Kuharap besok aku sudah menyiapkan cara baru bercinta denganmu, Saki. Karena aku belum puas. Oyasumi, Saki-ku."

**.**

**.**

**xxxENDxxx**

* * *

><p><strong>Note : <strong>setelah tiga chapter, akhirnya pairing ini rampung juga. Semoga reader senang dengan ending keduanya, karena setelah ini mungkin pairing akan berganti selain dengan Hinata atau malah melompat ke fandom anime/manga lain dan tidak meneruskan Hinatacentric lagi. Tenang saja, kemungkinan pairing Hinata akan tetap ada karena saya tidak tahu lagi karakter mana lagi di Naruto yang cocok dijadikan bahan'mainan' asyik,haha.

.

Respectful

DerynTheThunderGod


End file.
